Weeds
by hobbits on the island
Summary: What's a garden without guava?


**Nothjefrom the aurthorr: **AAh1! i'm really sworry agout all the spellingn mistake s in my ladst fic it was perrible! i hage this rial y bad habit of woriting they story after i loas the dovcutment onto the accounkt and i was kitnking my self at all the spelling mistakjes i say agfterwards. i';ll tryu harker nest timke. or this time i giess.

Anyway... I thought up this fic after "Catch-22", when I realized a sort of unimportant fact about guavas. And I'm really losing my respect for Kate, sorry to say. (Oh. My. Goodness. That spoon-licking scene? Sooo desperate. I didn't even do it and I felt embarrassed!) But I still like Juliet even less for numerous reasons, though I promise not to bash either one in the fic. Hopefully.

I changed the story a bit to make it a bit more age-friendly; it's not a spelling mistake if you notice it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST. (C'mon, this is a fansite, for crying out loud. Or in fonts.) Nor do I own X-Men. I just used the reference because it was the first one off the top of my head. If you haven't watched the movie, I think you'll get it anyways.

* * *

**Weeds**

From what Juliet could gather from her new fellow campdwellers, the two did this often. In fact, there was a rift of sorts between them. They were always at each other's throats, challenging each other, just to see who was bigger. It was a game they liked to play.

But still, it amazed Juliet just how many rounds of ping-pong they could take.

"Dude, it's like alpha-male on alpha-male," was the best answer she received, "They're in a deadlock. Like Cyclops and Wolverine on that X-men movie."

Hurley didn't need to point out who the Jean Grey of the situation was.

Eventually, Juliet would get bored while Jack and Sawyer were off doing boy stuff. She needed social interaction. So she just helped.

Helping was the only way Juliet could socialize here. Cutting fruit, washing dishes, getting fire wood- anything to get people to make eye contact with her was fine for Juliet. She liked to help. And, for the most part, her help was well received.

But there were still a few more hurdles to jump.

"Hi."

Kate barely looked up from the weed she was ferociously attacking.

Juliet tried again. "I, um, brought you some water," She took a bottle out of her bag and offered it to Kate, like a peace offering.

Kate gave her a curious look before twisting off the cap and taking an experimental sip.

"I didn't put anything in it."

"Thanks," replied Kate, setting down the bottle and returning to her weeds.

Kate made no attempt at further conversation. Juliet watched her work, chewing on her bottom lip.

"So." Juliet lowered to her knees beside Kate and viewed the blooming mass of green around her.

"So?" Kate's voice was toneless as she wiped her muddy forehead, the dirt spilled down her front neglected.

"Did you start this?' She asked lightly, fingering a leaf on the short plant beside her.

Kate shook her head tersely. "It was all Sun; I've only planted a few rows. I just weed."

Juliet chuckled, feeling her tense shoulders relax. Kate graced her with a short smile.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't wander over here just to give me some water."

Juliet shrugged and scratched her elbow. "I was just wondering if you needed any help. What are you doing, anyway?"

Kate smirked. "Besides the obvious weeding? I'm clearing more garden area," She gestured the flourishing plants, "We're running out of room."

Juliet nodded and looked down at the leaf between her fingers.

"You could just get rid of these," she said.

"What?" Kate looked at her incredulously.

"These plants," Juliet explained, "Guava, right?"

Kate nodded, frowning slightly.

"We have these at the Barracks," Juliet continued uneasily, "They grow all over the island; everywhere. Wherever you go on this island, you're not more than five feet from a guava shrub." She gave an uneasy chuckle, "You could almost call them weeds."

"So..." Kate said slowly, her veil of politeness dissolving.

"So they're kind of, um, pointless to have in a garden," Juliet finished, cringing inwardly at herself. She'd gone too far somehow; she just knew it.

"Kind of pointless." Kate repeated. She gave a short, pained laugh. "Okay, then." She straightened and brushed off her jeans.

"Then dig them up."

"What?" Juliet looked up at Kate in confusion. "Kate, I didn't mean to offend-"

"No, you're right," Kate snapped back, "I planted them. They're weeds. I can't exactly do anything right, can I? So dig them up."

The waterbottle was still lying beside Juliet as she allowed the lapse of silence to engulf her. She felt oddly small; sitting in a stranger's garden by herself. It was several minutes before she roused.

She'd tried.

She found him leaning against the kitchen tent, sweat staining his shirtand mixing with whe water he was pouring over his head and neck.

"I won." He grinned triumphantly. "Finally."

She nodded absent mindedly, chewing on a mouthful of fruit. "You know what the best part of a guava is? The seeds. Everyone thinks they're gross because they're all slimy and blackish. But they're really the sweetest part of the fruit. Here," she tossed him a guava.

He gave her a curious look. "What's up?"

"Do you like guava, Jack?"

He smiled at her, but his thoughts strayed elsewhere.

"Who doesn't?"

* * *

**Sorry about the grammar. Criticism is helpful. Unless you give too much of it; then you just get annoying.**


End file.
